


I heard you like bad girls

by Kinococha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fleur is extra, Fleurmione troblemakers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hermione got detention, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts free form, Humor, She and Fleur argue a lot, This was supose to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha
Summary: Detention is not the best place to meet new people. Especially when they can't stay in the same space without starting to argue with each other. Well, at least Hermione is practicing her come backs.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 22
Kudos: 360





	1. Fight, I like to argue

When creating a calculation no matter what method you will use, you will always need a constant. A fixed number that accompanies the rest of the operations. A save heaven that ensures the reliability of the result. Hogwarts was not math but the school had its constants. 

Madam Pince would ban any student who dared to let food pass through the gates of her library. Gryffindor would win the house cup at the end of the year no matter what the score was. Although Hogwarts food is great, students should avoid Tuesday's mysterious meat at any cost. And Hermione Granger is a goody-two-shoes who never in her life caught detention.

Until the incident occurs. 

To say that the students were shocked was not enough. Not even her classmates who witnessed everything that happened could believe it was true. Harry had to pinch himself a few times before he managed to get out of the shock-induced trance. Ron just had a hysterical burst of laughter when they were saved from prying eyes in the common room. Fred and George wanted to throw a celebration party because Hermione had finally joined the troublemakers' club. They were so proud of her that they even offered tips on how to send a toilet cover by mail. No one was sure whether they were merely teasing or not. 

Well, what was done is done. Hermione couldn't just go back with a time turner to lock herself in a broom closet and prevent her past self from getting close to the potions room. Maybe if… no it wasn't going to work. Now what was left was to endure whatever task Snape passed on to her for the next two hours. 

Facing the dungeon door, she straightened her shoulders, lifted her head, and stepped inside what she knew would be the worst night of her year. Snape, as always, had his typical scowl. Sitting at his desk the potions master gave a devilish smile when he saw the girl entering. Hermione swallows seeing his twisted expression, this couldn't indicate anything good for her. 

"Miss Granger glad you decided to give us the pleasure of your presence tonight." He organized his papers while his sarcastic tone echoed through the room "Please don’t stand there waiting, sit next to Miss Delacour, we’ll start soon." 

Hearing the girl's name Hermione immediately turned her head to face the Beauxbatons champion. Hermione couldn't believe that she hadn't seen her when she entered, so concentrated on staring at Snape's ugly face that she didn't even pay attention that they weren't alone in the room. Sitting with a face of pure disdain, Fleur was looking at her nails as if the fact that she was in detention was a mere inconvenience on her busy agenda. 

The Gryffindor had many questions that she wanted to ask now, but it was her big mouth that put her in this mess in the first place, so she decided to keep her mouth shut and sit next to the girl. Fleur didn't even look up from her meticulous nail inspection. 

"Shocking as it may seem, I have plans that I can't ignore just because you two have no respect for authority figures." Passing a list at each table he continued his ironic speech "This is a list of items that need to be reviewed and organized in their proper places, you will find them in that box and go store them in the left cabinet, I will be back in two hours to inspect your work." 

It didn't look like such a bad job for detention. However, knowing the snake it could only mean that it had some trap that Hermione wasn't seeing yet. Before going out the door he added in a sadistic tone. 

"Don't even think about using magic to finish faster, I'll check your wands if I find any suspicious spells, both of you will win two more weeks of detention." Leaving the two girls alone in the room. 

From the little that Hermione knew about Fleur, she understood that being trapped together was no help. The girl constantly criticized every aspect she could see of the castle and the Hogwarts students. That alone already made her be known as the Beauxbatons prat and that didn't even touch the surface of her attitude problem and sense of superiority. Yup, being stuck with the girl was definitely part of the punishment. 

Taking a look at the list of ingredients she immediately understood the other part. The selected herbs were undoubtedly the most stinky anyone could find. Now she was understanding why Snape had not stayed in the room, with his huge nose he probably didn't want to submit to the terrible odors of the mud plants. And she had to organize everything with the blonde princess by her side, just great. 

"Okay, I get the bottles and you take the box so we can separate things on the table." Hearing Hermione's command, Fleur finally seemed to recognize the other girl's presence.

"What makes you zink your the one in charge?" Her strong accent was a good contrast to the raised eyebrow directed at Hermione.

"Because I know where the bottles are and I'm guessing this is the first time that you step foot in this room." 

"Ah, so you zink I'm too stupid to find zings on my own." 

"I didn't say this." Hermione took a deep breath "Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, I just want to finish this as soon as possible and go back to my room." 

Fleur narrowed her eyes, staring at Hermione as if trying to see some hidden meaning in the girl's words. It was a little disconcerting to have those blue eyes fixed on her but she stood firmly on the floor staring back at the blonde. Fleur said nothing as she turned and took the box separating the ingredients on the table. Hermione considered this a victory, maybe she could finish this detention in peace despite the company. 

It hadn't even been ten minutes and they were already in each other's throat. 

"No, the list says you have to make an infusion with the seeds, not a paste." 

"Zis is inefficient, ze 'eat of ze infusion will degrade ze active ingredient, zis will make ze potion weak." 

"But that's what it is on the list." Hermione remained stubborn. 

"It's inefficient, It only serves to make the room more stinky!" 

"This is not a debate, he gave this list for a reason if we don't follow for sure there will be a penalty and I don't want to pay for it." 

Fleur scoffed. 

"'ow does someone like you who only follows lists even ended up in detention?" 

Hermione's face took on a beautiful shade of red and refused to answer the question. Fleur found the reaction curious but did not insist on the subject. They worked for the most part in silence only speaking what was strictly necessary to complete the task. 

Despite the tense atmosphere, and the unpleasant ingredients they managed to finish before Snape returned to the room. This is not a reward because now they were silent with nothing to do until the damn man decided to show up. 

"How a Beauxbatons student can even get detention from a Hogwarts teacher?" she had this question hanging around her head for so long that the silence made her tongue work without thinking. 

"'Ow did you get detention?" Fleur replied. 

"Ok fine, I say mine if you tell me yours." 

Fleur made a show tapping the finger on her chin pretending to think about the proposal before answering.

"Non." said with a grin. 

"You take some pleasure in annoying people, don't you?"

"It is a great way to know who is worth it or not to associate with." 

Hermione understood the message the champion was sending. If she didn't want to talk to her, great they didn't need to talk to each other ever again.

___________ 

The library was quiet that afternoon. Most of the students were spending their free time enjoying the sun in the garden. Hermione enjoyed those quiet afternoons, she managed to be much more productive with little distractions. Unfortunately, her calm was interrupted by a petulant voice. 

"Is zis chair occupied?" 

She slowly removed her eyes from her transfiguration parchment to face the pair of blue eyes that Hermione was sure she wouldn't see so soon. 

"Why do you want to sit at my table? There are many empty tables around." 

"If I sit at an empty table, people understand zis as an invitation to come and pester me." 

Ok, this was getting confusing. Hermione always thought that Fleur liked the attention she received, but by the girl's statement, she seemed quite irritated by the possibility of being interrupted. 

"Sorry, but why sit with me? You made it very clear that you do not intend to associate with me and our last interaction was not the most pleasant." 

Fleur bit her bottom lip. 

"Look, despite our... discussion before, you are one of ze few people 'ere zat I know won't bother me and I want to finish my homework in peace." 

Hermione had zero reasons to comply with Fleur's request. The girl was incredibly irritating, but she touched a point that the young witch could not ignore. Despite being a pain in the ass, the blonde just wanted to finish her homework in peace. Having a soft heart for knowledge would still cost Hermione dearly one day. 

"Ok fine, but don't expect me to do small talk with you." 

"Fine by me." 

If someone said they saw the Beauxbatons champion and the smartest witch at Hogwarts studying together, they would surely be sent to St Mungo's on the spot. After Hermione accepted the first time, Fleur always seemed to show up to share the table. They didn't talk, it was a rule already established, they are not friends, they just want to finish their homework in peace. 

Despite the strange dynamics, Hermione was getting used to the blonde's presence. At least she was no longer being a pain in the ass. But, of course, it was too early to say that. 

"Why are you reading zis terrible book?" She looks offended by the book's presence. 

"Not that I owe you explanations but I was curious about veelas after seeing some in the Quidditch Cup." said looking at the blonde "This was the only book I found on the subject." 

Even if she only took the book to distract herself a little she had been incredibly frustrated by the lack of relevant data she found at it. Veelas were secretly creatures and the few who studied them infested the academic world with unabated speculations. 

"Non." 

"Hum?" 

"I said non, zis book is rubbish written by a race supremacist, it shouldn't even be allowed in zis school." she looked irritably at Hermione when she said that.

"You don't need to look at me like that I agree with you, he treats creatures like worse beings than muggle and only uses a bunch of robust words to implant his pureblood ideas in people's heads." 

Fleur seemed satisfied with that answer and no longer kept her expression angry. 

"I can lend you a better book if you want." 

"And how do you have access to this better book?" 

"I'm a veela descendant."

"Right, and I have unicorn blood." 

"I'm not joking 'Ermione." 

"How do you expect me to know? You are always sarcastic with me." 

Fleur opened her mouth to reply but realized that she had no arguments to use.

"You want ze book or not?" 

"Yes, thanks for the offer!" Hermione said annoyed. 

"No need to thank me, it was no problem!" replied equally annoyed. 

The book was delivered to Hermione the next day by a brown owl in the Great Hall. Fleur might be annoying but she kept her word. If she let a smile escaped when reading the sender saying for the unicorn girl it wasn't her fault. 


	2. Run, you screwed up again

A new routine had taken place since the book delivery. They still didn't talk much but started to exchange books. One afternoon Hermione noticed that Fleur was doing an ancient runes work and the next day an owl handed her a book with Druids tales. The incident was not discussed at their library meeting. 

It became almost a game between the two. Continue pretending that there was no shift in their dynamics. Even if they now greeted each other in the hallways, or started engaging in a light small talk when they were in the library, neither of them dared say anything about it. It was an unspoken challenge, to see who broke their bubble first. 

Her relationship with Fleur was being one of the most pleasant she was having. Ron was still having his five-year-old crisis and refused to speak to Harry. One of her best friends was having to participate in an incredibly dangerous tournament and he was making no effort to prepare for it. The charge of Harry's safety weighed on her shoulders and the stress washed over her body. 

Not to mention that her roommates kept commenting on the Daily Prophet's news and Rita Skeeter deserved a creativity award for conceiving so much nonsense. From what wormhole she had gotten the idea that she and Harry were a couple, Hermione had no idea. Anyone who saw the two interacting could see that they had more of a brother and sister relationship than a couple one. Couldn't a boy and girl be just friends without assumptions about their status? Can people only be close to relatives and who do they have a love interest in? What a ridiculous heteronormative expectation. 

The witch was spending a lot more time in the library because of all of that. Not that it was an off-the-beat behavior for her but apart from classes and meals Hermione was hardly exploring other rooms of the castle. Sitting at her and Fleur's table reading her charms book while waiting for the other girl's comforting presence, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Yes, she was calling it their table, not that she ever had vocalized this to her blonde companion. Hermione would rather let Fred and George get away with one of their experiments than admit it out loud. Speaking of the demons…

"Hey Hermione, are you busy?" George's mischievous smile was contagious.

"Hello, George not much I suppose." putting a feather to mark the page she was reading the girl asked "Where is Fred?" 

"Ouch Hermione, it is not only because we are twins that we are destined to roam the world together as a single conscious entity." He teases his friend. 

"This is true, however, I can count on my fingers the few times I encounter one of you two apart from the other." 

"What can I say we like to spread false rumors about twin myths." 

The two looked at each other with a serious expression for two seconds until they could not stand it and burst out laughing. 

"So what you want?" 

"I need your muggle expertise." 

"Ouch George, just because I'm muggle-born am I an expert in everything that is muggle?" She smiled as she replied to her friend's previous tease. 

"Shh, you're always in the library, you're smart, help me?" 

"Nice save, tell me what you want to know." 

Apparently, Fred and George were investing in a muggle product line. The boys' dream was to open a store like Zonko's so they spent much of their free time researching and experimenting with new pranks. Which explained a lot about the constant smell of gunpowder that came from their room. Although Hermione was against the twins' most dangerous experiments, she saw no harm in explaining some concepts of muggle devices and recommending some research readings for later. They were cheerily talking about the possibility of purchasing a computer when a dry cough caught their attention. 

"Excuse me Mosier, but you are sitting on my chair." Said Fleur with a disdainful tone looking at the redhead with a penetrating look.

George, who had no idea that the two girls knew each other, looked at Hermione in confusion. The young girl sighed before answering.

"George meets Fleur, she has a habit of studying at this table while I'm sitting here." 

"Ok, cool so you study together then?" 

Fleur scoffed at the question. 

"Non, we just 'appen to be sitting at ze same table while we study, zey are not connected simultaneous activities." 

He turned his head at Hermione's face.

"Is she always like this?" he said pointing his thumb at the blonde.

"She can 'ear you." Her intervention was promptly ignored by the two Gryffindors.

"Unfortunately, yes, but you get used to it after a while." 

"My condolences." George said in a serious tone. 

"Thank you." Hermione replied in the same tone. 

"I'm still 'ere!" Fleur said raising her arms in frustration. 

With one last silent look to ensure that Hermione would be fine with Beauxbatons' student George retired. Fleur immediately took the opportunity to claim her place back. Hermione found Fleur's frustrated face hilarious.

"You know this chair is not yours, right?"

"Of course it is, I always sit in front of you." tossing her hair to the side Fleur confirmed her point "So my chair." 

Hermione rolls her eyes at this. 

"It's not like your name is written there." 

It was a childish argument, Hermione knew that but apparently Fleur did not receive the memo. The next thing the girl saw was the blonde pulling out her wand and magically writing her perfect signature on the chair. In bright blue. 

"Zere, now is my chair by your definition." 

Hermione in shocked estate felt a deep cold in her spine as she processed what was about to happen. 

"Fleur… tell me I'm hallucinating and I didn't see you vandalize school property." 

"I could but zat would be a lie." Said with her characteristic smirk. 

"Fleur Madam Pince puts location spells to warn her about any act of vandalism in the library!" Hermione whispered nervously. 

The noise of approaching heels could be heard from a distance. 

"What's the meaning of this?" 

Hermione took Fleur's hand in hers and shouted.

"Run!" 

____________ 

Turns out Madam Pince can't give the students detention. But she could ban them from the library for an indefinite period. Fleur received a month for being the mind behind the crime. Hermione would receive the same fate if it were not for her exemplary record, she was banned for a week. Although she tried to argue that she had not participated in the vandalism, the punishment was maintained because she tried to protect the real delinquent. 

"I can't believe I was banned from the library." She pointed an accusing finger at the blonde "This is all your fault!" 

"Relax, zis is not so bad." 

"I have potions homework to finish! Merlin, she even confiscated the books I had already taken!" She began to quote as she circled the hall.

Hermione was entering a spiral of despair. Luckily Fleur noticed this and offered a solution.

"If you are so worried you can use ze carriage library with me." 

Hermione stopped halfway and slowly looked at the blonde. 

"You guys have a private library?" asked curiously. 

"Why wouldn't we 'ave?" 

"So why do you insist on using Hogwarts one?" 

"Simply, I do not like my classmates." She said with a pride that shouldn't be in that particular sentence "Zey annoy me." 

Hermione stood there staring at Fleur, not believing what she was hearing. Honestly how that girl managed to be so Hurg. 

"I can even get at the carriage?" 

Fleur shrugged.

"Don't know, but I've done worse zings zan trying to sneak a student to ze library." 

How, just how this girl was the Beauxbatons' champion. She is a trouble magnet! 

"You know you would be much more likable if it weren't for that hole in your mouth that insists on talking nonsense." 

Fleur smiled hearing this. And it was not a sarcastic or mocking smile as Hermione was used to. This was a real grin like those who made dimples appear on her cheeks and the eyes shine. 

"I zink someone is forgetting zat I met her in detention." 

"Your point?" said crossing her arms. 

"If you stuck with me Miss goody two shoes is because you find my nonsense endearing." 

Despite her red ears, Hermione did not dignify Fleur with an answer. 


	3. Share, it's the polite thing to do

The main advantage of having a delegation of selected students was that there was almost no chance of bumping into anyone in the carriage. Basically, magical interior design deserved more credit as an incredible career. Fleur commented that the entire internal structure was made to mirror part of the Beauxbatons' castle but on a smaller scale. Their library's collection was magnificent.

Getting into the carriage one afternoon, Hermione couldn't understand why Fleur wasn't spending any more time inside there. The academic curriculum, although similar to Hogwarts one, managed to offer many more different disciplines focused on different areas of interest that are unfortunately ignored by most wizards. What justified the variety of the collection, it had a direct connection to the original library and students could request any book as long as all copies were not already rented. It was a nerd dream, why Fleur even wants to run away from this. 

Over the week that she had spent in the company of the blonde Hermione, noticed some peculiarities. Fleur had a sharp tongue and defied anyone who dares to approach her. What she most detested was people who let themselves be taken easily by her thrall. The veela book was very informative in this regard. 

As much as her blood was diluted, that did not prevent her from developing the thrall, despite not having the strength of one of a full blood veela it exists and was more difficult to control. Fleur would cut anyone who only saw her as someone to be won only for beauty. Having a one-sided conversation with a person in a trance state just wasn't worth her time. 

At Hogwarts, she always managed to keep her distance from other students by surrounding herself with a group of classmates. Not that any of them were her friends. They were forced to walk together in the castle fields and Fleur endured their presence only because of convenience. Most of them hated her. 

Hermione had the distant memory of the champion's announcement where half of their delegation was crying while the other looked at Fleur with disdain. So the blonde would rather spend time in a larger library where she could hide than be around people who despised her. Even though they hardly came across on the carriage. 

Their relationship was different from the others. Fleur said something and Hermione promptly answered in the same tone. Sarcasm pure and simple that didn't cross the line of cruelty or angry offense. Maybe that's why the blonde decided to approach Hermione after the first meeting. Hermione didn't speak with the typical hatred like the one she found in the eyes of others, nor did she have any signs of being affected by her thrall. A singularity that Fleur was curious to understand more about. 

"Why don't you ever read fiction books?" Fleur asked Hermione as they spent time in the carriage library.

Fleur usually didn't ask questions, they were talking more now that Hermione was enjoying the privileges of the private library. But the subjects were turned to academic works and opinions on theories of spell building. Topics like family, personal tastes, or anything more intimate have not been shared by the blonde yet so Hermione didn't try to touch them. But that seemed like a breach to break a little of the champion's shell. It was better to test first. 

"What makes you think I don't read fiction?" Hermione replied without taking her eyes off the page she was reading. 

"I never saw you reading one, zat's why." She Shrugged. 

"Are you curious about my personal life Delacour?" 

"Non." her sarcastic tone returned "zat was merely an observation." 

Yeah, maybe she was still not ready yet or maybe she was just too stubborn. More probably very stubborn.

"What a shame, I would have answered you if that were the case." She raised her eyes just enough to pay attention to the blonde's reaction. 

Fleur's fingers drummed on the top of the table, she bit lightly on her lip as if holding the real answer she wanted to give. She was conflicted about taking the bait. 

"Are we friends 'Ermione?" Fleur surprised the young witch with the abrupt question. 

Putting her book aside, Hermione gave the blonde her full attention to what would be a serious conversation. 

"Where is this coming from, Fleur?" 

"I'm not good with people." She looked deep into Hermione's eyes as she admitted this.

"I notice." there was no sarcasm in her voice, just a mere understanding of a fact. 

"I can read people like books, but when it comes to having ze right social behavior, I 'ave... some flaws." She let her fingers make small circles on the table as spoking "I don't know 'ow to act with someone who wants to be near me like you." 

This admission was not something that Hermione would miss so easily.

"Do you have any siblings?" 

"What does zis 'ave to do with what we are discussing?" 

"I'm trying to make a comparison here just answer the question woman." 

"Why? you didn't reply to my first." Her tone was teasing but Hermione could identify the insecurity in not having received the answer yet.

Why did they keep insisting on using childlike arguments in discussions? And why did they work? 

"Fine, we are friends, happy?" said crossing her arms frustrated. 

"Incredible." her characteristic grin had returned "And I 'ave a little sister." 

"Ok good." Hermione managed to get back to her metaphor "Treat the information as you would treat your sister by sharing things." 

Fleur seems to be pondering the idea.

"So I just give you information and you give me another one back?" She wrinkled her nose as if in doubt "Zis seems rather simple."

"Because it is meant to be." Hermione rolled her eyes "I share a personal thing about myself you hear and when you feel comfortable you share a personal thing back that has the same emotional value." 

"Zis looks like a phrase from a cheesy book like How to have human interactions in ten steps." She mocked.

"I can live any time I want, you know, I am not obliged to put up with your nonsense." 

If it weren't for the great lighting of the room, Hermione would have lost Fleur's face, opening up in the expression she classified as please don't look at me like that makes my heart jump, face. 

"You could but you are still 'ere anyway." Fleur rested her shoulders on the table while playing with a curl of hair pretending not to care "Why?" 

"Probably because I keep making questionable decisions in life." Seeing that the conversation returned to the usual tone Hermione took her book back to continue reading. 

"You zink I'm trouble zan?" 

Hermione sight. 

"Honestly you are mostly harmless." She made a vague gesture with her hand dismissing the thing "The kind of confusion you put me up to doesn’t reach the feet of the life and death situations that Harry and Ron involved me." 

"What kind of life and death situations do you can ever encounter in a boarding school?" She seemed confused by this. 

"You are participating in an international magic tournament that made you, a teenager, fight alone with a dragon only with your wand to use." 

"Hey you I'm 17, I'm legally an adult." It was the only answer she gave, Fleur really couldn't reply beyond that.

They continued in silence for a few minutes studying. Well, Hermione was studying, Fleur decided that facing the girl was a much more productive activity than her potions paper. 

"Do you 'ave any siblings?" 

"Really." Hermione raised her eyebrow "You are copying my questions now, what a lack of creativity." 

"I'm just l following your rules Chéri." Fleur clicked her tongue while quoting "Share information of ze same emotional value, I gave you mine now I want yours." 

"We have to work on your text interpretation but ok." Hermione murmured loud enough for her company to hear "I don't have siblings, it's just me and my parents." 

"So 'ow do you know zat siblings 'ave to share zings?" 

This time Hermione was the one who showed a smile that could stop a heart.

"You aren't the only one good at observing people." 

Maybe Fleur's tendency to get in trouble wasn't so bad. Not when those blue eyes looked at Hermione with so much fondness and love.

...

Wait, love?


	4. Try, you have nothing to lose

Professor Mcgonagall called the students for an extra lesson. No one in the common room could tell why all the students from the fourth to the seventh year had been summoned. Well, they would have known if they had paid more attention to the material list at the beginning of the year. The Yule ball had finally been announced. 

The Gryffindor's head refused to let her students embarrass themselves in front of the invited schools. Equipped with an enchanted radio and years of experience conducting dances, she proposed an extra lesson to at least make Hogwarts' students look like they knew what they were doing. Seeing Ron making a clown out of himself as he was summoned to dance with the old lady was gold. 

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who is watching, there was an odd number of girls. Hermione saw no problem with being the person who would lead the dance and stayed in line with the boys. The girls kept changing partners every ten minutes, after a small moment of initial awkwardness, every Gryffindor girl got used to the idea of being led by Hermione. Even more, after they realized that within the group of students she and Neville were the best dancers. 

Fred and George tried to get out of line for a chance to be spun by the young witch but Mcgonagall had a sixth sense to detect any order distortion and made them go back to the starting position. They were stuck sucking for the rest of the class. 

Despite having fun, Hermione was not even a little excited about the dance. The dilemma she faced made it very difficult for the girl to enjoy herself. She wanted to take Fleur to the dance. 

It would be incredibly easy to invite the Beauxbatons champion to the ball as well as it would be an incredibly stupid idea. They were friends, there was nothing in their interaction to suggest anything else, their meetings had been purely Platonic so far. Like, ok sometimes it looked like Fleur was looking at Hermione in a way that indicated adoration, but that could also be because the blonde had almost no friends. She didn't have such a large database to analyze this objectively. 

Not to mention that according to the gossip channel, better known as Lavender and Parvati, Fleur had declined all the invitations she had received so far. It was really amazing how not even two days after the announcement so many students have already tried their luck with the blonde. What discouraged her the most was how irritated her friend looked at the attention she was receiving. 

Hermione had calculated that the chances of rejection were close to ninety percent, eighty if she was being generous with herself. However, unlike Harry, she was not obliged to be present at the ball at all. If she wants to be in her room all night she didn't have to submit herself to attend the event. So despite having won the hearts of several different Gryffindors, she decided not to go. 

Of course, her perfect plan had to be questioned by one of the greatest gossipers of all. 

"So a little red bird told me that you've been interacting a lot with a certain French champion." Ginny entered Hermione's quarter to not subtly say that. 

"Hello Hermione how are you, I'm good Ginny thanks for asking." Hermione mock, honestly she would kill George for spreading rumors that don't concern him. 

"Don't be like this." said while sitting on the bed next to her friend "I'm really curious to know how the two of you started to interact, the French tarte doesn't seem like one of the most friendly people." 

"Don't call her that." Hermione stared at her friend with a frown "Sure she has a sharp tongue but after you pass through the surface layer you can see that there is a very smart and kind person inside there." 

Ginny was looking at her like she was crazy. 

"I'm serious she is a great person." 

Ginny stared at Hermione, the kind of stare that makes you want to reveal all your secrets for being so uncomfortable to receive. She felt that her soul was being slowly dissected. Hermione swallowed slowly and that was all it took for Ginny to come to the right conclusion. 

"Oh, sweet Merlin's beard you like her!" she shouted, pointing her finger in an accusatory manner directly at her friend's face. 

"What are you talking about?" The nervousness was visible in her voice "We are friends, of course, I like her." 

Ginny completely ignored her friend's evasion. 

"Do you plan to invite her to the ball?" 

"Don't be absurd, I can't invite Fleur to the ball." 

"So you do want to invite her." Said with a sing-song grin on her lips. 

"I never said that." Hermione tried to deny it again. 

Ginny took her friend's face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes. 

"Hermione." The redhead's voice was firm and left no room for evasions.

"Ok fine." Hermione concedes "I like her ok, but I'm not gonna invite her to the ball." she said moving away from Ginny's hands and lying frustrated on the bed. 

"That's it? You won't even try." She nudged her friend expecting a reaction, but the only one she had was turning her back on Ginny. 

"I will not be one of the jerks who only talk to a woman to get something from her." She sighed "She needs a friend more than I need a date." 

"Hermione listens to yourself you are being stupid." Ginny scoffed "According to George, you are the only person in the castle that she seems interested in interacting with!" 

"Your point?" 

"She is obliged to have a companion, don't you think she would prefer someone with whom she was guaranteed to have a pleasant evening?" Ginny had a good point, unfortunately, logic was not getting into the witch's stubborn head at the moment. 

"Why are you insisting on this, you don't even like her!" Hermione growled. 

"It doesn't matter!" Ginny started hitting Hermione with the pillow "If you don't do this you will be curled up in a moping ball all night." with one last hit of the pillow Ginny ended "Look, at least give yourself a chance you are a way better option than Roger Davies." 

Ginny left, leaving Hermione with her own thoughts. Should she try to invite the blonde? 

__________________

Hermione did not follow Ginny's advice. In fact, she had erased from her memory any trace of the conversation they had. She had already made her decision, she would not go back, and what was the chance that Fleur would be interested in her. The girl was older, incredibly attractive, intelligent, the champion of her school damn it. Way out of Hermione's league. 

She was so busy creating the idea that the blonde already had a partner for the dance that she didn't hear the click of heels approaching behind her.

"Why do you look constipated?" A strong accented voice asked. 

"What is this? I think I'm hallucinating a rude French girl again." Hermione said as looking around pretending she wasn't seeing Fleur.

Fleur rolled her eyes and sat in the chair opposite.

"Just because of zat if you pass out I won't take you to the infirmary." said while organizing the other girl books on the table. 

"Relax, I was just thinking about some... things." 

Fleur seemed curious to ask what, but by some miracle, she didn't. She was drumming her fingers on the table without even opening the books yet. Was it Hermione's impression or did Fleur look nervous? 

" 'Ermione do you already have a partner for the dance?" She asked in a low voice.

"Hum, oh no but I'm ok with it." It was not as if the girl intended to go anyway. 

Even though Hermione was answering her attention in the conversation was only partial. 

"Would you like to go with me?" Fleur asked hopefully. 

"Sure, why not." 

"Magnificent!" Fleur crossed the table and kissed Hermione on the cheek "I owl you later with the details!" She left the library very happy leaving a very confused Hermione behind. 

It took her brain exactly two seconds to process what she had just agreed to. Madam Pince almost banished her from the library again by the scream she let out. 


	5. Date, It helps to spend your time

As promised Fleur owl Hermione with the details in the afternoon. The girl had managed to calm down after her episode in the library. She was walking on thin ice with Madam Pince at the moment and didn't need to put more on her plate. After cleaning her head with the monotone history of magic class she was able to walk at an almost normal speed towards the Gryffindor common room. 

Ginny was sitting on one of the couches next to the fireplace and didn't question when Hermione pulled her by the arm and dragged her into the privacy of her shared bedroom. Luckily Lavender and Parvati were still in the divination class so Hermione had all the space left to freak out. 

"Fleur asked me to the ball!" Hermione blurted out with a dreamy expression as soon as she closed the door. 

Ginny let out a thin squeak and immediately demanded to hear all the details. After hearing the whole short story of how Hermione agreed without even realizing what she had done, Ginny said. 

"I believe it is my duty to say this." gave an exaggerated cough "I told you so!" 

"Yeah, I know." Hermione laughs at her friend's antics "I still can't believe she invited me." Her face hurt from how much she was smiling. 

"What did she say in the letter?" 

"She wants us to meet in Hogsmeade at the weekend to get matching dresses." 

"Oh cool, but didn't you already have a dress?" Ginny asked confused. 

All students had been told to buy party outfits earlier this year. To Hermione's complete horror her parents had bought a beautiful pink dress for their daughter to wear at what they hoped would be her first dance. The dress was hidden in the bottom of her trunk and the girl had no intention of letting it see the light of day so early. 

"I have... but I'd rather put up with a double potion period than using it." said shaking her head firmly "I have some saved money my grandmother gave me for my birthday, I think it is enough to at least find something that can be styled." This took Ginny's interest.

"What do you have in mind?" 

Hermione clicked her tongue and faced her friend with a smile that promised to shock her. 

"You will see." 

_______________

The cold morning wind softly blew on Hermione's cheeks. Leaning on the castle gates, her eyes closed trying to calm the incessant beat of her heart. Fleur was late, or at least delayed by British standards. 

Not even the bells of doubt in her mind could make the idea that this was a date disappear. Of course, Fleur could have invited her only as a friend, it would make sense the blonde didn't interact with many people and Hermione was one of the few people who put up with her nonsense. And she would firmly believe that had it not been for the lipstick mark that Fleur left on the letter and some suggestive phrases that made Hermione's ears turn red when she read. Hermione had thanked all the deities she could remember because Ginny didn't ask to see the letter. Fleur was definitely a tease. 

Since Hermione accepted her invitation to the ball, it seemed that it had gotten worse. Fleur created the habit of sitting very close to the girl in the library, always trying to be with some part of their body touching, whatever was just a brush of their legs or walking hand in hand by the school hallways. The blonde was very tactful with her affection and now that she was sure that Hermione saw her in the same way she physically couldn't hold herself back anymore. 

Not that Hermione minded, she was actually incredibly satisfied with this new layer in their dynamics. She didn't know how the whole school still hadn't noticed what was going on between the two girls. Dense student body. 

Hermione was considering summoning Fleur with an Accio spell when a pair of soft hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." 

Hermione pretended to think for a moment. 

"Professor Snape is that you? I didn't know you started using moisturizer." She won a slap on the shoulder for saying that. 

"Remind me again why I asked you out." Hermione just laughed and offered her hand for Fleur to take. 

The blonde didn't even stop to think twice to accept. They walked slowly along the snow-free path towards their destination. 

"How can you walk with so little clothing in winter?" Hermione was shaking at the thought of leaving without her scarf. 

Fleur, on the other hand, looked incredibly happy with her thin sweater and boots. 

"Simple, I am a veela." Fleur said as she proudly pointed at her body. 

"This is not a universal answer for everything, you know?" 

"If you want to live in a fantasy world, keep believing in your lies." 

Hermione stared at her with tight eyes until she received an answer. 

"I run hot." Fleur pressed her body close to the girl to prove her point "I almost don't feel cold." 

Feeling the heat emanating from the thin fabric of clothing Hermione found herself incapable to reply. 

The two entered Gladrags Wizardwear, Fleur immediately headed for the long dress session while Hermione took a look around the store. She had something specific in mind and hoped to find it there. 

" 'Ermione 'ere do you prefer the golden or the white?" she said while showing the two dresses she had selected. 

"Humm, the gold one looks more comfortable." 

Fleur looked at her as if she had grown two pairs of heads. 

"What?" Hermione was taken aback by the stare.

"You don't like dresses." The blonde acknowledged. 

"Not particularly." 

"Want to check out the suit session?" Fleur said as she put the dresses back on the hangers. 

"I don't want to draw more attention than necessary to myself." Hermione murmured as scratching the back of her head. 

Fleur was having none of it. 

"Whether or not people will always look in my direction at least you can be comfortable beside me." 

"Wow, someone has a big head about yourself." 

"Oh please, you love my 'ead." She tugged Hermione's arm into the suit session "Came, I zink I saw one zat matches your annoying personality." 

Fleur could be many things, but when she cared about someone she would do anything to make the person happy. Hermione would trade that afternoon for nothing. 

_____________ 

Hermione smiled as she finished buttoning the last buttons on the suit. She managed to find a beautiful blue fabric that only needed a few adjustments to fit her curves perfectly. Fleur settles down for a silver sleeveless dress that shows off her legs. She was literally running hot with it. 

The reception was good, Hermione managed to leave everyone in a daze. Not even Malfoy had anything bad to say about the girl. She talked to Fleur about the differences between their schools during dinner and they opened the dance floor together. It was magical, and of course, Ron had to screw it up. 

"She is the enemy! She's just using you to get to Harry!" The redhead shouted in the middle of the hall.

"Ron, mate I don't mind…" Harry was interrupted by an angry Hermione.

"We never talked about Harry or the tournament!" 

"She is using you can't you see! Why else someone like her would talk to you in the first place?" 

Hot angry tears start to fall from Hermione's eyes. She ran out of the Great Hall to get away from Ron. Harry looked at his friend in disbelief, unable to process the scene he had witnessed. Ron didn't have time to react when a hex hit him in the head.

______________

Fleur was again doing a thorough inspection of her nails as if she had no problem in the world. She should start bringing some polish for these events, it would be very useful. 

"This is not fair, I didn't do anything wrong this time." Hermione complained as she sank into the chair.

"Being found after curfew is considered wrong mon ange." Fleur didn't even look at the girl when she said that.

"You hexed someone!" She complained while pointing an accusing finger at Fleur "Why am I having the same kind of punishment? This is not fair." she crossed her arms angrily saying that. 

"You don't want to spend time with me?" launched one of her famous raised eyebrows in Hermione's direction.

"Not in detention!" 

After the Ron's tantrum Fleur had no other option but to cast the worst hex she knew in the boy. He was sent to the infirmary and the blonde immediately received a detention from one of the many Hogwarts professors who were supervising the ball. Which didn't stop her from looking for Hermione, finding the girl huddled in the garden crying. Honestly, the redhead deserved way worst than a miserable hex. 

Fleur stayed by Hermione's side hugging her until the girl calmed down. She was so concerned with ensuring the other girl's well-being that she didn't notice the time. Of course, being found after the curfew making out with her girlfriend was not how Fleur expected to get her second detention of the night. At least Mcgonagall only made the girls finish their homework and answer quizzes. 

"It was not ze first time zat I hexed someone and it won't be ze last." Fleur scoffed.

"Wait a minute, is that why you got detention the first time?" 

"Oui, Hogwarts students 'ave no respect for women, I'm just educating zem." She hadn't done anything wrong by her views "Why did you get detention ze first time?" 

Hermione murmured something under her breath that Fleur couldn't hear. 

"Came again?" 

Hermione took a deep breath. 

"I called Snape a jerk in front of the whole class." Hermione admitted as covering her face with her hands. 

Although she was mortified, the laughter that Fleur gave made up for it. If Hermione could hear that laugh more often she wouldn't be bothered getting some more detentions. 

  
  



End file.
